This invention concerns a cleansing device for women to use in washing or sterilizing their vaginas. As the vagina may give out an odor because of normal secretion of abnormal secretion caused by bacteria, it is quite a necessity of women to wash it daily with clean water or some kind of sterilizing solution or sometimes to prevent pregnancy.